Various engines including internal combustion engines and turbine engines produce exhaust gases containing undesirable levels of noise. The problem of muffling and evacuating such exhaust gases is well known. Automobiles utilize exhaust systems that couple with an internal combustion engine and contain combinations of headers, collectors and mufflers. One type of muffler contains a plurality of chambers that are formed within a casing or housing by a plurality of baffles. The baffles are arranged to form a circuitous path from an inlet end of the housing to an exit end of the housing. Typically, sound-absorbing material such as stainless steel wool is also provided in portions of the housing to further reduce high frequency components of noise.
Another type of exhaust system component that facilitates evacuation of exhaust gases is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,361 to Sung. More particularly, a device is provided for facilitating exhaust action of an internal combustion engine. Induction and acceleration of air resistance is imparted from forward movement of a vehicle via a guided flow depression device and a forced exhaust device. However, little or no muffling is provided by the device.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a device and method that muffles exhaust gas noise. Furthermore, there is a need for a device and method that enhances evacuation of exhaust gases through an exhaust system. Even furthermore, there is a need to provide such device and method so as to improve engine operating efficiency by reducing back pressure at engine exhaust ports.
The present invention arose from an effort to develop a muffler that reduces exhaust system noise, reduces back pressure at the engine intake valves, imparts smoother exhaust flow, and improves exhaust evacuation from an engine and exhaust system. Such muffler provides these features in a manner that is relatively low cost, is relatively lightweight, has operating characteristics that can be easily tuned to a particular engine and exhaust system, and is resistant to rust and corrosion.